Motocross motorcycles and many other similar vehicles, such as, for example, small motorized three and four wheel vehicles commonly referred to as All Terrain Vehicles (ATVs), have foot pegs that extend out from the body of the vehicle that allow a rider to stand and support himself when riding. These foot pegs typically contain a cleated surface that provide the rider with greater grip and traction than would otherwise be available thereby helping to prevent the rider's foot from inadvertently slipping off of the foot peg.
As the cleated surface of the foot pegs wear down over time, the traction provided to the rider is lessened. Therefore, it is common that the foot peg must be replaced with a new one in order to provide the rider with a foot peg with suitable traction necessary for the off road riding typically associated with these types of vehicles. However, the process of replacing the foot peg is somewhat cumbersome, time consuming, and uneconomical since the entire foot peg must be replaced. Furthermore, riders often desire to adjust the height of the foot peg, the type of cleat pattern, or the aggressiveness of the shape of the cleats to better suit the preferences of the rider or to better suit the riding conditions. As mentioned above, currently available foot pegs require that the entire foot peg be replaced. This is both uneconomical and time consuming.